<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greater Than Fulcrum by Fallinguun603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147008">Greater Than Fulcrum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603'>Fallinguun603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Greater Than Fulcrum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alien Culture, Clones, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Memories, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Training, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Culture, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Loss of Identity, Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Misunderstandings, Past Character Death, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sad, Scars, Secret Identity, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags May Change, That shit is called sheev palpatine, The Force, The force is fucking shit up, The force is interfering, Time Travel Fix-It, grey jedi actually, i mean im neutral about the guy, jar jar binks is just, something...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulcrum and Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Past and Present.</p>
<p>Suffering both certain paths of present and past.</p>
<p>Until she was brought back and changed, eternally forever... As well as her now-not name.</p>
<p>[A LOT OF TAGS BECAUSE SADNESS THAT'S WHY]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger &amp; Kanan Jarrus &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Greater Than Fulcrum [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka was in the middle of fighting sith Inquisitors when the force seemed impatient that it actually meddled with the 1V4 fight and actually took her to a place long after the great Jedi purge from order 66.</p>
<p>At first she didn't comprehend but while the force took her, two sith hitched a ride with her when one was charging and the other was locked with her white blades. Ahsoka in that moment was taken to her knees her brain was being pulled apart then mended, the sith were stuck in place, frozen along with ahsoka with memories that were changed.</p>
<p>Her body and clothing was mended into something different, her memories shaped and her force was...</p>
<p>Stronger within the force.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>NO</strong>.</em>
</p>
<p>Strong with the force. Together. Someone worthy within a place <strong><em>beside</em></strong> them. The saddened dim force, and the misunderstood twin with a passion of hate and disgust because their people that shared a bond of understanding were gone, <em><strong>SNAPPED</strong></em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>EMPTY </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>ALONE</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SICKENING</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>HURT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was still hope, bonds that weren't already snapped, <em>yet-broken-hugegrief-betrayal</em>, but only six. Two died slowly(<em>one unfortunately not-gone but forced to lure people and another peacefully, in the face of a once loved padawa</em>n) and only four were left. Ahsoka and a being of a blackening void of hate were the last to survive and die, with Kanan and Ezra were lost by sith.</p>
<p>Ahsoka was scattered with bruises and saber burns but she fought and bared her teeth at the sith that killed the Jedi, <em>her family</em>, to gain power, even greater <em>insult</em> with the audacity to intimidate her and think she will <em>surrender</em>. Vader didn't underestimate her but the others, <em>except two lingering hidden dark female twi'leks</em>, did. And only barely standing four were left to fight. </p>
<p>Darth Vader surprisingly was the second to go, <em>not without a goodbye present of a missing part of her right monstral and an impalement in her shoulder</em>, with the twi'leks left and then suddenly they all were pulled to where in the force had placed them. She was awake. She recognized it despite years after the purge, the same place that was once her placed trust, was gone in rubbles but not anymore, it was in the council room.</p>
<p>two minutes of silence rang...it was peaceful because the force rang with light and they were their in her head bonds that were quiet were alive and they seemed so off.</p>
<p>The two woman sith woke up seemed shaken in their place lying in the center as she was too, but they rose groggy and activated their vibro-blades, Ahsoka following that action standing slowly, achingly until five people <strike><em>whoaredead</em></strike> ran in the room. She thought this was a dream. She questions why the <em>force</em> intervened and hoped this was her finally living thoughts of people she was cared for watched and even warned of mistakes that she was back. But it will never happen, <em>not ever</em>, because they were gone and the sith were real. So she ignored their suspicious but pitying eyes and their tethering through the force to know why she was here, fighting sith that were supposed to be gone and looking like she was battling them forever when they were at a time of <em>peace.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>"<strong>They</strong> will <strong>brother</strong>. They <strong>will</strong> be <strong>at</strong> peace <strong>together</strong>" Two forces in eternal void. One blue of light and another dark as red hated but not burning, swirled together peacefully and at rest, after their interference and shifting of memories to the puzzle of the chosen one's padawan. His failed balance of letting go.  They wanted her happy and their children back alive.</strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>JEDI COUNCIL MEMBERS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were back from watching with the creche rooms or classes with younglings when the force was still. That was not normal and then <em>this vision of twin light sabers glowing blue</em><em> and baby blue weapons in the hands of a</em><em> woman that was protecting two beings that were gone already and against two perfect shaped twi'lek sith that shine strong with glee against a tired, scraped up cherry skinned togruta woman with a half missing head tail, and a face of battle-hardened etched and her posture that screamed fury and determination.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her name flashed as she was taken as a padawan small with her montrals unsevered and a figure with only a black robe standing beside her gave held beads that were metal and pearls. <strong>"</strong>Master <strike>Skywalker</strike> do you take Padawan Azaria Azoaan as your apprentice and teach her the ways that you were taught."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Azoaan fiddled with bubbling anxiety, two tall figures masked with robes were talking quietly. Master S<strike>kywalker</strike> and another who hasn't been named yet," Are you sure about taking a padawan, my dear. You make many unwanted enemies fighting in missions, it might create unpleasantness for a padawan." <strike>Skywalker</strike> huffed softly, his robe swaying, and responded," If i wasn't, i would have not chosen a padawan master and when i'm through with <strong>my</strong> padawan, she will topple them wishing that i didn't chose her as my apprentice. you should't worry so much Master <strong>Ben</strong>"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After that memory it showed her classes and the lessons and the traveling that in cased a shadow but a guardian Jedi and Azoaan followed that path. It seemed months had passed that Azoaan was a mature growing padawan with her pleased/proud master until he fell to a sith master that had an apprentice who wore a black mask and black robes with one red saber. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She couldn't fight with one saber if they had two sabers, so with a face of guilt and resolve she grabbed her masters saber and activated them. Colors of red and colors of blue and baby blue flew everywhere, Azoaan so clearly filled with fear fought bravely against a master sith and in abrupt action, both the Jedi watching and Azoaan expressed shock, with the slicing of the apprentice's right hand off in a rare weakness shown to her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And a second later, she force pushed the boy away into his master, Azoaan ran the opposite and ran quickly, with so much sadness, to undoubtedly leave her master there with them. And what seemed to happen for weeks was waiting for sanctuary for her people, but until that would happen they seeked her, forcing the padawan to eat on the run, to fear and to live above all else which contradicts their ways of the jedi code.</em>
</p>
<p>There is no emotion, there is peace.</p>
<p>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.</p>
<p>There is no passion, there is serenity.</p>
<p>There is no chaos, there is harmony.</p>
<p>Tis no death, there is the Force.</p>
<p>Despite that it tugs the Jedi masters heart strings because breaking that code was not intentional for this girl, a padawan forced to run and hide from two sith users that are supposed to be extinct.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Another memory appeared but slowly faded of her present, strong, maturity of an adult figure towered over a man with a cloth over his eyes and his... apprentice, blueberry colored hair of a padawan and Azoaan was overseering both of them, talking to them and she was smiling, warmly.</em>
</p>
<p><em> Then in a second it was raining over them, Azoaan on her knees, a now missing head tail and the man lifeless with her grand-padawan that was in her hold still alive but his eyes blinded forever, and she stood up and walked away with the man's lightsaber, using the force she lifted the man into a fire caused by an explosion, and took ahold of the Padawan in her arms that cried nonstop. The padawan blinded she sought to teach him and s</em> <em>how the Padawan the force, to let it guide him.</em></p>
<p><em> While not losing her sight ahsoke saught to understand her padawan's position, she did her best to help, and it</em> <em> was so-clearly visible how she loved her grand-padawan, together hidden in a cave for months, until he was taken away by the sith and that apprentice-now-darth that grew to a furious and selfish man that took everything away from her.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her face was forever neutral, a frown visible to them and how it came to be. When things like that occured they were certain that she would fall but she stood tall against that. Stood with resolve but was now hollow in the inside.</em>
</p>
<p>Until now it showed how she ended up with them clearly alone, broken and sad<em>.</em></p>
<p><em>They fought and then during the fight a machine broken behind them was activated by a lightning attack from the sith, dodged by the woman. Activating, neither aware of the machine starting up they kept fighting and the togruta despite looking defeated was on par with the two sith. With her two sabers one reverse and another normally used as a stance was then tackled in the humming portal and was</em>...</p>
<p>Now somewhere else.</p>
<p>Then that strong force of hollow but bravery was visible and everywhere, and they ran to it, a green critter used the shoulders of a Kel'dor Jedi to the tower high in the sky, using the force to hop to each floor quickly and gracefully, and when entering the room, had witnessed two sith that were in the flashbacks and Azoaan, <em>impossibly</em>, in the flesh.</p>
<p>Looking at her mentally with the force's aid was not as intimidating as she was right now, ready to fight and she felt powerful. They were showed her past and they know she is one of them, even if so clearly she roamed the galaxy with a padawan and with no contact with the council whatsoever. They intruded on the fight that would effect the younglings under them and born-force sensitives still under no shields nor protection to darkness.</p>
<p>Yoda walked in the middle of the tense battle, "Aren't supposed to be here, you sith users, Yoda pausing looking over to the togrutian," cease, you must. Relax, you can, with your people, once more.</p>
<p>Yoda with his intent to use his force to calm the Jedi guardian was slowly working. Azoaan tensed with the bond to relax but breathed out, lowering her sabers and her body ever so slightly to the floor with another female togruta and a kel'dor by her side holding her up, protecting her.</p>
<p>A dark skinned man and another human man with grey long hair with both mixed light&amp;dark brown robes fluttering to Yoda's side, cornering the two female sith to the opposite side of the room away from Azoaan.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>SITH ASSASSINS</p>
<p>AHSOKA TANO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sith were shocked but through bonds they shared as sisters. These Jedi were supposed to be dead! They noticed how Ahsoka was different, identity-wise and even name wise too, it was impossible! this never should have happened, she was supposed to die!</p>
<p>With a scream they both ran and with agile grace managed to pass them even pushing them aside(<em>Yoda was watching but cautious from the force's whispering,<strong>Wait-Hold-Watch</strong></em> , until <em>Ahsoka-Azoaan</em> who clearly stood in place and probably sleeping stood with will-power and ran to meet them head on and just demolished them.</p>
<p>The two twi'lek, one thrown to wall and the other into a chair stood up and ran to the togruta female but was grabbed of their dominant hands and twisted, both groaning with pain ahsoka gut kicked the red twi'lek into the glass, launching right in between the two human Jedi looking shocked and felt through the force, surprised Ahsoka.</p>
<p>Distracted by this action and the feelings of the bright yet surprised emotion from a <em>dream</em>, the smaller yellow twi'lek grabbed a vibroblade from her hidden knife holster in her leather shoulder and sticking it into her side, the blood visible to under grey armour seeping into her leather brown garments, the pain making her bowl in agony and let go.</p>
<p>Yet she, despite the feeling of being tired- hurt-used her force and summon more into her hand and backhand the sith into the air and landed hard on the marble floor, actually making it crack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="h">  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally done with both adversaries(<em>that were going to harm her family</em>) she with the blade still punctured, soon lost consciousness, falling... into a set of arms or were they four...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she didn't...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>unde...rsand...-</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>AZARIA AZOAAN</p>
<p>Resting was actually not bad, not as before when she had to meditate in the darkness with no bright, innocent but with some certain knowledge of ezra asking questions about the past or kanan humming with the bond together, not wallowing in silence like the bonds that remain cold and null.</p>
<p>Ahs-...</p>
<p>ah...</p>
<p>Azaria...</p>
<p><strong>Azaria Azoaan</strong>.</p>
<p>A red female togruta,  with dark red eyes, with white pigments that were shaped different from her signature pigments.</p>
<p>Her pigments were now covering half her face white, surrounding her forehead, eyes and half way down to the ridge of her nose.</p>
<p>The only pigments that were red from her forehead was four lines that represented spikes that ended above the middle of her forehead, and another white pigment that were two side-by-side diamonds under her bottom lips that were white. '<strike>it lookd like bariss's tattoos...'</strike></p>
<p> Her tail heads were brown montrals with three white lines that reached behind her tail heads ended swerved and perky from behind her head tails but her left head-tail was cauterized, with what looked to be cut off by a lightsaber.</p>
<p> As she finished looking over... <em>herself</em>, memories came of her apprenticeship that showed her master and Jedi master Obi-wan but that was changed. The names, the people and locations were altered. Her '<em>final </em>' stand was on a lone sith temple similar to mustafar, but she was actually finished off on a sith planet with Darth Vader and the two assassins. Months before that, she took on two jedi to guide as Master&amp;Padawan which lead to their deaths including her own. </p>
<p>She knew how to battle, how to strategically win the problem, know almost every stance to the Jedi books and history and even know almost fifteen languages in her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was this the force's doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to think more but faint voices roused her from her deep sleep and suddenly still with her eyes closed, was hit with cold air and the smell of medicine. Healers or medics? Thinking back she felt the force push her conscious out of her body and then jumped up from the forceful wake.</p>
<p> Her wound reminded her with the abrupt movement her wound and a healer and someone else, the robes and an always place on their faces of frowns, with annoyance written on her face, scolded her(<em>more like muttering of threats to tape her on the bed</em>)</p>
<p>"<em>You have too much damage togrutian you need to stay on this bed, or else you ruin good work especially that wound in your side and that saber puncture. And don't get me started on the other wounds that have healed but are not fully gone, those scars are lightning burns and they run everywhere on your body,</em>" Azaria looked at her figure and saw that she had bandages over her torso and her vibro knife wound. </p>
<p>But what she didn't account for was the scars. There were twice as many scars combined, with Ahsoka-Azaria battles together, littered over her body, most were lightning burns, with slashes and saber wounds that should have made her death bed arrive.</p>
<p>It makes her think that the scars everywhere on her body, looks like she's been fighting forever. She feels the healers concern and worry on this and now Yoda(<strike><em>oh grand grand-master Yoda, i could keen with grief right now</em></strike>) locking eyes with her seemed...either intrigued or relief of someone that has been gone for centuries is back at the temple again, but bluntly yoda was always one to just be a weird mystery that not even Dooku nor Obi-wan could guess.</p>
<p>Having not said anything else, she felt the force and rather doubts the possibly of being in the...past. She wonders, "why here?" With alive younglings singing without a care in the world. And Yoda who reached out to her and let her relax with comfort and just as she opened her mouth, someone else barged in suddenly and a padawan by the looks, of the braid swaying on her shoulder and two golden beads on her forehead, unmistakable having guilt that she barged in unannounced on an injured awake guardian who looked worse for wear with the scars.</p>
<p>"Ah-...apologies master Yoda, Master Windu requested urgently that he wanted to know which room you wanted to give to knight Azoaan."</p>
<p>Azoaan who really was tired this moment just murmured, " Near the Younglings. Their singing is soothing..." And soon Azoaan slept without any resistance, unaware how Yoda was truly baffled and hear her mutterings.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>YODA</p>
<p>Thinking how she woke up to her people, laying on a bed half clothed but is not tense nor suspicious of the people here. It strongly reminds him how she hasn't stopped running and finally she can, with the people caring for her and well...</p>
<p>He, along with the other council members, who've witnessed chunks of her past with the force's help(<em>curious</em>), will make sure she stays home with her people until she was ready to maybe help or just do something that won't burdened this fierce woman anymore that has in her entire life.</p>
<p>"Two rooms down from the creche, tell Windu, Azoaan requested."</p>
<p>The padawan nodded with a curious look to the laying togruta female and left the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>AZARIA AZOAAN</p>
<p>She wanted to accept right now that this was fake, unreal, but right now she was sitting on one of the tables in the cafeteria of the temple with light food because she hasn't had any food since her traveling to the temple. Nothing but soup was available until she won't throw up anymore and-</p>
<p>Oh! she feels the padawans coming from classes... It's been so long that she revels with their force, such innocence and peace that made her sway just slowly but it looked like she was a ongoing mystery for the smaller young ones.</p>
<p>She summed it in her head with the memories too, that she was a very broken Jedi that could not catch a break and has only abruptly just appeared out of nowhere and lives in the temple near the creche and has the council always near her. By her side helping her around and having talks of anything that would lose her face of a poker face or somber thinking.</p>
<p> She didn't think Mace Windu, <strike><em>dragged by skyguy that he has no humor nor an air of relaxing</em></strike>, was closer than most to her and he hasn't even ask much of her past but just sit next to her in silence and just him with tea or coffee especially. Even Shaak Ti, who was like an older sibling with the same species, had felt like kin to each other, albeit that Azoaan seemed so young for her age but greater experience of fighting and planning, like a commander to an army.</p>
<p>She was sure that they really don't know who she was, guessing that not even the Jedi Archives, who has every Holocron and data of people that have lived in the temple, couldn't find her anywhere.</p>
<hr/>
<p>TEMPLE RESIDENTS</p>
<p>Azoaan, as they have learned, was an abrupt arrival that seems unlike any other Jedi. They don't really know how to think about her but that doesn't discredit the Jedi's behavior, <em>nor the reason the Jedi masters that are so close to her side</em>, that she sways each time they were near her presence or when sometimes in the night of the temple halls the rooms close to her, hear screaming and that either Plo koon (<em>witnessed from an awake Nautolan youngling with master koon leading her to outside the creches walls, and later Master Koon carrying her back to her room</em>) or surprisingly two padawans named Quinlan Vos and Obi-wan Kenobi who has not have a master yet is good at calming her down.</p>
<p>(<em>Vos was gossiping that Obiwan and him heard her screams and when they enter to check on her, she had her sabers on and was sweating profusely, standing on the bed with apologies with the padawans in her room about her noises. Kenobi just said," it's fine, it happens to everyone." And with that she sat on the floor, asking if they could meditate with her for a minute. They did and later she was sleeping, knocked out on Kenobi's shoulder and Vos letting his force seep into her own, to calm her</em>. <em>They never seen a great powerful Jedi knight have nightmares before</em>.)</p>
<p>And after those talks they all think that she needs family because from a secret meeting of the masters and creche teachers they told how she is a special case of surviving sith that have hunted her and her now missing lineage that have disappeared and is left alone.</p>
<p>They quickly knew that from her nightmares, and her missing head tail that seemed like it was cut off, and the scars that apprentice depa billaba saw with her two eyes when relaying a order from her master.</p>
<p>They would like perhaps learn more when she lets down her walls to welcome them or maybe they would welcome her back, to openly embrace her and that she is not alone anymore. She is here with them.</p>
<p>Then weeks later Qui-gon, <em>reluctantly and even with hidden annoyance for today's insistent conversations from yoda</em>,(<em>the apprentices didn't even need to guess that reaction to know that</em>) takes up obiwan, they do missions and finally months of healing better, Azoaan looks over the creche dens and little ones with guidance under battlemaster Cin Drallig and soon accompanying Obi-wan and his master to Naboo...</p>
<p>They meet the chosen one and sith that would be the start of Sheev Palpatine's rule of being the newly elected Chancellor of coruscant</p>
<p>The jedi masters come home with no casualties, a sith lord that was unconscious with no injuries and tagging along, a special nine year old boy named, <em><strong>Anakin Skywalker</strong></em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naboo needs help. 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka-Azoaan meets old, dead friends that are new and so young.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of little skips in between (events)them because sometimes life is like that.<br/>And more descriptions of her appearence regards scar, her ourfit and her lightsaber and the dialouge is from directly in the movie yet small changes that clearly i made so yes. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AZARIA AZOAAN</strong>
</p><p>She wonders and then stops about Obi-wan's mission that had taken place when she herself chucked herself to help out Obi-wan, in which most of the council were losing their heads about her in her usual spots by the creche rooms or even with the little force sensitives physical humming songs and rocking them slowly. She never told the others and neither did padawan's Vos and Obi-wan, about the little created bonds between them when she had slept calmly then ever before. The first time was her accidental force bleeding, the second time was obi-wan's then next was Vos' nightmare about his ability, psychometry, or retrocognition, that is able to give him the memories of the persons object they handled, with dangers to objects that were more challenging and more darker than possible. </p><p>She sees and certainly as other' respond to her she bleeds her memories to them as well. Not that she had some control over this problem that shared her 'past'. Especially when the brothers that she knew were visible as Mandalorians, free and happy as a clan together- she was one of them. <strike>unlike how she turned her back on them, her family.</strike></p><p>It surprises her that when she was recovering she discovered two things...</p><p>her face had one scar on her face, one was sliced straight to right near her eye, ending close to the middle of her trachea, the scar bright pink yet pale showing its healing wound. Either the force forgot that one detail  or she just saw a younger version of her face that has yet to get the scar later on. And her brown leather headdress that sported a white jem in the middle was still there.</p><p>That being said her usual cover outfit that was simple to move and fight were robes once again. Huh...her robes and her overtunic were sleeveless and dark blue, with two symmetric pieces of cloth in the front of his belt hanging beneath and sewn at the waist which stopped around the knees that were her charcoal colored <em>obi </em>and <em>tabard</em>.</p><p>Her buckled utility belt with her loose fitted black trousers, and the empty placed dark brown boots with silver shin and thigh armor were placed beside her flat table as well as her silver gauntlets armor with dark fingerless gloves. But the one thing that had her wail internally and bow in anguish on her couch in her new room, was the icon of the rebel alliance that emerged together in the middle was her fulcrum icon for several rebel informants.</p><p> </p><p>The looked altered and guessing entirely these clothes were made for her from the temple and looked similar to the troopers before when she talked to the little ones from before... she chuckled quietly.</p><p>She looked at her new lightersabers...</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Made again, with an extra surprise in cause of a last resort, because they were effected by the changing, the force literally told her with words in a nutshell with no exclamation whatsoever</p><p>The brothers glowed bright with amusement and so did the brother, sister and the father with the unexplained moves of the twin brothers, Light and Dark, who high fived eachother surprisingly in harmony</p><p>'<em>We destroyed them because you need something more well deserved why not...- <strong>y E t </strong></em>'</p><p>In such a universe Ahsoka-Azaria could feel the laughter from two infinite beings.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>KENOBI OBI-WAN</strong>
</p><p>At first they tried to awkwardly ignore the feeling of having learnt something they shouldn't have when they always lock eye contact with the red togruta yet they both grow curious because she's met Mandalorians before.</p><p>What he means was after the few months getting better something triggered Master Azoaan to go back to simpler times, with mandalorians that were casually sitting, talking and play fighting with her. Like friends- No. Like family and she felt happy and the force around them was so warm and peaceful that it felt like they weren't dreaming and back at the temple.</p><p>Obi-wan comes with a conclusion that she was a member of these tough proud warriors that gave Master Azoaan her own room and carefree gestures of...something. He has never gotten to read, nor a reason to research the holo-recordings about mandalorian's and their planet in the archives. They confronted her... or Vos did because-... well this was Vos he was talking about.</p><p>The Vos that pranked his own master and put some sort of gooey substance in Master Windu's boots while he was 'sleepwalking'. And he has to say, what Windu did to him was not what he thought the unhappy master jedi would offer as punishment for the prankster Quinln Vos.</p><p>She took them out to a wide spread balcony and told them everything. Her fellow <em>vode </em>and the clan that has now broken and disappeared because of the powerful people that progressively try to track her down and kill her. Her brothers named Jaig<strike><em>R</em><em>ex</em></strike> and Kode<em><strike>Cody,</strike></em> when they took her in because she fought, lived, and bleed with them during combat slowly gaining the clan of Mandalorian's trust. She missed them dearly while even looking wistful about them chatting about the hilarious things they did to piss off '<em>Xik</em>'<strike><em>Kix</em></strike>.</p><p>While Master Azoaan clearly did miss them, she seemed to love talking about them to the both naive padawan's that soaked up the information and her first genuine smile since in the temple. (Master Shaak Ti and Battlemaster Cin Drallig inquired where they were and the moment they asked, they had saw master Azoaan with the most expressive smile which was rare and asked what had made her so happy.</p><p>They muttered at first since the two padawan's don't want to misuse the master's trust of her fellow clans, but the two senior jedi explained that since the knight had arrived in a blood tattered outfit, Azoaan had not spoken of anything to wear specifically, they shortened the story to her 2nd family that was of Mandalorions and she was glad to talk about them despite being gone. The two Master's glanced at each other silently and thanked them walking away)</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AZARIA AZOAAN</strong>
</p><p>Standing in the middle of the council they were voting to completely confirm if Azoaan was ready for a mission, and what greater than a diplomatic, <strong>secret</strong>, mission from chancellor Valorium to the Trade Federation's blockade for Naboo as negotiators. She really has hated being locked in the temple to being looked after, but grateful to know these people, to change everything before Anakin arrives and then ends up with chaos and the purge and nothing else existing but she was finally almost out. She was ready to help shift this time to a better future, change everything and regretfully won't see Ezra for a long time.</p><p>Within the months, obviously, the masters that have been closely watching after the lost, <em>knight but soon declared master</em>, <em>Azoaan</em> and they have gotten to know her. Her past was partly shared with the force but she shared with them that after her master's death, her grand master <strike><strong>ben</strong></strike> had taken her in and her skills and connection to the force became even greater.</p><p>It was great because the people that taught her, were <strong>amazing</strong>.</p><p>Her power was so great that she was on par with <strike>skyguy</strike> but getting off track...</p><p>
  <em> The first months of Azaria were no doubt ongoing nightmares while sleeping in the temple. That was a first painful opportunity to grow closer to Master Koon again (that feels wrong to say), even understanding the masters on the council that gave up on her which she thought was weird. They weren't cold, not emotionless, and even maybe, certainly, naive yet it was all lying words from the yet to be elected <strong>Chancellor</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That manipulative, dungkirk, mother of a-</em>
</p><p>"Hear me, did you Azoaan?" Yoda had surprised Azaria, railing out of her head, she spoke up before master yoda would rethink of her first mission, "yes master, about accompanying master Qui-gon and padawan Obi-wan to the blockade of the merchants to negotiate.</p><p>Thinking over the course of months, she had always spaced out and had this face transform to calm-warm to dark-cold with her memories. It really showed that everything that is kinda happening is <strong>happening</strong> to her in reality and not a dream.</p><p>
  <em>With thoughts on <strike><strong>sheev</strong> <strong>palpatine</strong></strike>, Ahsoka-Azoaan didn't know what transpired with her master and grand-Master when they had first met each other so she was clueless. She thinks so hard that her master never really spoken about it before, nothing of awe for the famed negotiator, Obi-wan Kenobi but Qui-Gon Jinn, the Maverick jedi, bragged from skyguy's mouth. She didn't catch on at first because her master was Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, that was a heavy burden all in its own.</em>
</p><p>" Master Azoaan, Are you...?" Obi-Wan spoke from his seat inquisitive, while Azoaan was standing watching from the window at the sight of <em>Naboo</em>. </p><p>A luscious calming planet that she visited on missions for senator Amidala, and now she was going to meet her again but at her youngest age, which if she knows by Anakin's conversation, she was at the ripe age of fourteen years old than at her last current age of twenty-seven... she is unsure if she wants to see Padme again. "yes im fine Obi-wan" she smiled perfectly but with the little padawan still worried, she summed up that her eyes were not as happy as her <em>fake</em> smile-grimace.</p><p>"Is it into their nature to make us wait this long?" </p><p>The silver servant Droid carrying three cups that were refreshed with water scuttled inside the room, "No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Qui-Gon said before taking a sip of his drink</p><p>Grabbing a cup Azoaan sipped quietly and stared more until she was growing impatient... she wonders...-</p><p> </p><p>'<strong><em>We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops.</em></strong>'</p><p> </p><p>Just as she felt content ... a chill ran up her spine just as the ship thundered, similar to an explosion, the silver alloy machine was startled dropping the plate, and was politely apologizing. While Azaria calmly walked near the doors, the room suddenly was filled with gas that the maverick jedi recognized, while Qui-gon looked at his padawan, their sabers disactivated and holding their breaths. They both took a place opposite from her and waited until the doors opened.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In certain days, Ahsoka wonders what has placed her former 'grand-master' Obi-Wan in certain situations that wanted him dead. Now she understands what they joke about the luck him and <strike>Skyguy</strike> have in every mission that escalates, that even cause grey hairs for the Rex and Cody.</p><p>Especially with the somewhat still clumsy Jar Jar who was currently placed on her lap tensely, "Mesa sure ya fine to sit on yous masta jedti." Jar Jar was sitting and trying hard to be light as possible on Azoaan despite her greater strength of holding even heavier things. ”You are fine Jar Jar, just relax.” Gliding through the waters, of course Jar Jar was the only one not calm when the fish grabbed their ship, she was the one with the courtesy of relaxing him. With the ship over another fish they were finally able to find the Naboo in their harbors. Ahsoka looks at the glory of Naboo and gently smiles then it falls subtly when she notes that this mission is the start of it all. She crouches in between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they wait carefully for the captured group to walk closer to them.</p><p>They wait...and there-</p><p>They all jump down with grace...except for Jar Jar who falters on his fall, hanging on thefthe balcony for a few seconds before dropping. During all that the Master-Padawan duo worked in sync taking the droids down. Azoaan grabbing her simple silver lightsaber and activated it, her white kyber singing to her very core of<em> strength-freedom</em>.</p><p>She sliced the near droids precisely at their chest and instantly it grew quiet with the nearby Naboo people released with jumbled relief and Padme-</p><p>Padme, that was wearing maiden clothing?</p><p>She eyed the fake queen and where the real queen was discreetly but it was surely the maiden with an orange silk cloak that felt like Padme. Hmm...well Padme was queen at the age of fourteen and acquired enemies, closer than necessary possible <strike>senator Palpatine.</strike></p><p>Azooan didn't question the real identity as Qui-gon and Obi-wan focused on the double look alike intensely and give a 'command' concerned and softly to the panicked people not yet calm, to get off the street to a more secluded area where they could talk. Once the were all there Qui-Gon explained their situation and how a non-existent negotiation never took place. What she presumes are the queen's bodyguards escorting them to the hangar where they could potentially escape to keep the queen out of harms way. And noticed that she was quite tall that Padme just reached below her shoulders...woah.</p><p>she was small.</p><p>
  <strong>MINUTES LATER</strong>
</p><p>They were discussing for minutes when the took action, Azoaan walking with obi-Wan to free the pilots, "We'll take care of it" Obi-Wan had lowered the bodyguards weapon with Azoaan walking behind him and disappearing from the droids view, waiting for Master Qui-Gon's signal. "Uh wait. You're under arrest" the droid that pointed at the lone jedi was sliced in half proceeding with the others behind him while in the same time Obi-Wan propelled himself in the air kicking two droids down while Azoaan with help with the force swiped multiple slices through two droids that were out of Obi-Wan's reach.</p><p>Qui-Gon deflecting had his back covered running inside the ship with Obi-Wan trailing behind him with Azoaan entering last, deflecting shots until the doors closed and flew in space confronting the many blockades. </p><p>This battle Azoaan concluded knowing when she was not needed, grabbed firmly when the ship started swerving chaotically, and all three of the passengers spot four pair of droids deployed to repair damages done, and she spotted a familiar R2-D2 unit that sass' everyone, including his own master. </p><p>---</p><p>She could touch the tension when the second droid was taken out while two were left still dutiful to repairing when suddenly the ship has power back online and available shields ready to activate. "The power's back!. Ha those little guys did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shields up at maximum!" The pilot expressed disbelief, relief and worry all at the same time that Azoaan distracted herself by checking on the droids that arrived back inside the ship-</p><p>
  <strong>"This is my apprentice, he will find your lost ship"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her steps faltered and Jar-Jar next to her asked concerned, "Masta Azoaan yousa feel fine" She balanced herself carefully before answering, "I'm fine Jar-Jar. It's been some time since i- haven't been in the action for some time." Jar-Jar nodded and didn't push but clumsly tripped on his legs to the floor she couldn't stop an amused smile as that happened.</p><p>After all the chaos that had happened the Jedi and the Naboo queen could finally talk and they first addressed the two brave droids, one blue, white and red and the other white and dark maroon, that were covered in soot, "R2-D2 and R2-K9" the Naboo guard had checked on the ID of the two R2 models relying it back to the queen.</p><p>"Thank you R2-D2, R2-K9." the two droids expressed happy chirping,"Padme." The handmaiden took a step forward, "Clean the two droids up as best as you can. They deserve our gratitude." The two astromech's chirped and the queen wanted to continue conversation with Captain <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Quarsh_Panaka">Quarsh Panaka</a> and Qui-Gon's plans to look for a T-14 hyperdrive generator, " You're Highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." The captain interrupted stubbornly and Azoaan calmly walked to the two droids she got a hold of her robe and wiped its dirt off of the maroon's droid single eye. She smiled as the droid chirped happily and tilted side by side chirping more when she was surprised by its strong declaration of serving by her side.</p><p>But as soon as the conversation started, had ended with plans to head for Tatooine, with Azoaan settled by the maroon droids side with quick quips from R2-D2, "Such words spoken true friend." Padme who started cleaning with a rag on artoo's compartment looked to the older woman's direction and continued working until a voice was heard out of nowhere.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>HANDMAIDEN PADME | QUEEN PADME AMIDALA</strong>
</p><p>"Hello. Sorry, husa are yousa" the male alien half visible with the door open and his head inquisitively tilted at the unknown handmaiden, "Padme" with a gentle smile she continued even as the gungan introduced himself, "Mesa Jar-Jar Blinks" she continued working but talked with the Gungan after confirming his species and how he got here. She hear the droid and woman talk again and looked back at the kneeling red togruta's and the maroon droid's way, "I apologize Master jedi but i never got to know your name."</p><p>Padme's face made a curious look to the jedi woman, the woman with kind red eyes, a missing limb on her left side with the visible scar running down near her eye to the middle of her throat, looked into her eyes and softly spoke to her, "Master Azoaan. But you can call me Azaria."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anakin is such a small boi but that Krayt dragon isn't. 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka remembered something her master once said about his home world, Tatooine, when she inquired about his disinterest of the deserts but only two things he remembers fondly.<br/>"My mother she gave me a nickname, my little Krayt dragon" Her master rubs his mechanical thumb over his lightsaber, she would ask what a Krayt Dragon was because she only knew of the Akul that were the equals of Togruta in Shili.</p><p>"Kryat Dragons are the law and true justice in Tatooine's sands, they swim in the sands and grow as tall as the mountains of the deserts that they could grow to be as long as a CR90 Corvette vessel." And Ahsoka was surprised at the image of that sentence but she only remembers that just as she looks at the beady black pupils of the Dragon snarling at her small form in the deserts of tatooine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story with Tatooine culture is all made up on the spot and inspired from other works so i will give credits to the author that hugely contributed for creating this culture.</p><p>All credit of the mentions of Tatooine's culture is due to other works that I have yet to find or actually read the stories so please excuse my ignorance. And I haven't quite read the stories about Tatooine culture except for The Desert Storm Series<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311746 by Blue_Sunshine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AZARIA AZOAAN</strong>
</p><p>Walking in the sand alongside Padme, she watched the surrounding area with peak interest just as Padme was. The heat were waning on all of them, and Qui-Gon had managed to find a shop that had a sign in huttses of 'Watto's shop'. She could barely keep track of all the sounds around her, her left lekku aching with a heavy thick presence from ahead of her... a sandstorm, <em>like in geonosis when aiding in Obi-Wan's defensive position from the droids</em>, that was closing in, the grilling of food and the chats of people nearby (<em>the man... looks familiar with yellow paint across his face </em>)</p><p>Azaria entered into the shop before Padme, and she could see Anakin at his youngest and...</p><p>not <em>tainted</em> by Palpatine's influence. He was so <em>bright and pure</em> that it made her hesitate to talk to him. And she presumes the bug was the owner, Watto, calling a boy to look after the shop while Qui-Gon trails after Watto to the hyperdrives. She eyes the different machines, her thoughts disassembling the parts to her new droid that could get an upgrade.</p><p>Her gaze watched Jar Jar as he stumbled with the machine parts around the front of the room, lifting an unimpressed eyebrow at Jar Jar when she had witnessed the start of her master's forbidden romance(<em>not that it was forbidden really</em>). She would have liked to let them talk by themselves but Anakin looked over at them and he introduced himself, "my name's Anakin, you are?"</p><p>"I'm Padme and that's Jar Jar." The handmaiden looked to the clumsy Gungan direction, Anakin waving at them before turning his attention to the tall, red woman with such a calm kind of air to her.</p><p>"I'm Azaria, Anakin. It's nice to meet you" he gave her a small smile and when Padme questioned what he was doing he told them everything. She truly missed Anakin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>Qui-Gon was caught </strong>red handed by Watto as he tried to renegotiate prices to the ship parts. He had to <em>tooka</em> out of there, but not before she changed the subject of a different matter of droid parts, her little friend needed a repair and a paint job. Her mechanic repairs were adequate but not that good, she thought as they drew closer to the Skywalker house.</p><p>When a warning came from an old woman that spoke of the sandstorm closing in as the wind grew wilder every second, her montrals itchy with the sand flying, pricking at her exposed skin. Anakin let them stay overnight when the sandstorm would die down, she kept her grumbling inside, as they entered the home of Skywalker. </p><p>-----</p><p>She enjoyed talking with her former master's mother, she was strong willed even in a desperate and suffering life as a slave. Shmi grew close to her for the next morning connecting on several reminders of their lives.</p><p>Ahsoka shared her false yet already her own memories of her grand-padawan/padawan, Ezra. A young, innocent and bright soul that was cut down too fast, he wasn't even older than 19 when it had happened in front of her.</p><p>Shmi shared that when she was younger she was suddenly pregnant while she was a slave.</p><p>Her thoughts wondered to the fact that her baby would be a slave like her now. She was hurt and guilty of this but when Anakin was born she wanted him undoubtedly with the help of the other slaves. The process was hard when she first saw her son's powers seeking a toy from across the room but she knew that one day someone would <strong>come</strong>.</p><p>After that Qui-Gon and Shmi talked while Azaria retreated back inside to get another look at the Anakin when he took the conversations about ships. </p><p>She withdrew her figure back to her open brown room that had a thin but scratchy blanket with a stiff bed. She slept on rocks, mud. She was sure this was better than most when on the front lines with...</p><p>The 501st.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at her memories of everyone she knew before the Clone Wars... some good but for the teen years of her live death was in front of her. </p><p><strong>Steela Gurrera</strong> lost before her eyes and her grip, <strong>Echo </strong>lost during the citadel escape, <strong>Tup </strong>when Ahsoka learned from Rex at his crazed actions against Jedi Master Tiplar, <strong>Fives</strong> when news of his supposed assassination against <strike>Chancellor</strike> <strong><em>Palpatine </em></strong>spread to her, <strong>Jesse</strong> and the others as they fell down an ice cold planet and she still lived through it all and <strong>Trap</strong>, the clone trooper that was slain by <strong><em>Bariss</em></strong>...</p><p>And cold, neutral eyes on her during the trial, her grand-master saying yes...</p><p>Azaria woke up to the sounds of cooking and light footsteps outside her room, knuckles on the clay near the open doorway. Blond hair and big blue eyes found her, "Breakfast is ready miss Azaria" </p><p>She let out a smile as she collected her armor, her heart was the big difference of rapid beating that it was hard to move naturally in front of Anakin, "Thank you Anakin, I'll be out in a click." She heard his giggle become less louder as she grabbed her belongings since Qui-Gon had started the talking. She drew glances at Jar Jar with his methods of eating at the table. Both of the jedi present were amused, but one was not pleased by the actions at all. Jar Jar is now using hands with the food who looked quite... sad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the breakfast, Azaria felt a calling to the sands of Tatooine when Qui-Gon Jinn wanted to approach Watto on other means to earn enough peggat for the hyperdrive so without warning, <em>the force literally screaming for her to hurry up and follow the trail, </em>She told Shmi to inform the others as they were getting their things she was going to follow the force into the hot deserts. Shmi was concerned of her sentence, she knew the deserts here were not kind to those living in the deserts or the strangers that pass by. She has never met Azaria nor seen her before, prays to Ar-Amu for her safety in the blood soiled deserts Azaria walks into calmly.</p><p>And she doesn't see Azaria until Qui-gon and the other return to hear the final suggestions of earning peggats from the race that would start in hours later while the twin suns were still high in the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Walking the desert of sand she follows and senses everything that hasn't moved near her montrals radius, she feels the hollow bones that sing along the soft winds ahead of her into the orange maze canyon, and as Ahsoka walks, she remembered something her master once said about his home world on Tatooine when she inquired about his disinterest of the deserts but he only tells her the things he fondly remembers.</p><p><br/><em>"My mother she gave me a nickname, my little Krayt dragon,"</em> Her master rubs his mechanical thumb over his lightsaber, she would ask what a Krayt Dragon was because she only knew of the Akul that were the equals in hunting of the Togruta in Shili.</p><p>"Krayt Dragons are the true hunger in all of Tatooine, they swim in the sands and grow as tall as the mountains of the deserts that they could grow to be as long as a CR90 Corvette vessel." And Ahsoka was surprised at the image of that sentence but she only remembers that just as she looks at the beady yellow sharp eyes of the Krayt Dragon snarling at her small form in a large area of a cave that showed half of the dragon in front of her. Instinctively she bared her sharp predatorial teeth, clenching her jaw and hands, she removed her robes and took her burning white lightsabers out. The pale sand hide of the Krayt dragon perked up in a threatening stance slowly opening its jaws of teeth at her, deep growling from its throat.</p><p>The only thing she doesn't remember from her master's lips was that they could spit acidic venom and dodged just in time to see her robes bubbling away into nothing. She ran to the dragon's side, sand pattering below her and hearing the rumbling of the sand as the Dragon roared at her, it made her flinch from being that close to the Krayt, she had heard perfectly that is was a challenge of her coming to kill it. </p><p>The Krayt dragon, the justice and punishment of the laws enforced in Tatooine, fought her.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't sure why she followed the force to the now empty cave of a Krayt dragon, who put up a strong fight that she has scraps of wounds on her back and her body from being thrown into rocks. She only heard crumbs of pebbles falling from behind her as she was seemingly magnetized to the still corpse of the dragon. The location of this feeling was in the dragons body was in its stomach, using her sabers to dig and melt the hide and tissues of red meat, she found a large pearl slimed in flesh and blood even taking meat from the dragon to eat with Shmi and to give to Obi-Wan, she hunted this her close family should deserve this great hunt from her own strength.</p><p>She simply walked out of the canyon, her body wary and bruised but proud of a <strike><em>not accidental </em></strike>hunt in the sands of the unforgiving desert planet Tatooine where she admittingly deserved a trophy of her hunt with the hide and teeth from its ruthless jaws to decorate her light sabers and her own <em>new</em> headdress. Slaves around her and the people that watched as she enters the house of Skywalker are wonderous, shocked and most of all, respect. Shmi is dazed at the pearl in her hands that is the size of her own head, and lets Azaria settle down with offering of meat to her collection.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was more expressive with the giant shiny pearl Azaria has cleaned to take it to a shop and sell it, he just shines and shines that he imagines he could be like <em>her, </em> a hunter as good as her that he has seen from Azaria's falling blood in the sands and earned her keep on this dust ball he rarely calls home.</p><p>
  <strong>It only takes the shopkeeper a moment to look at the now beautiful cleaned pearl and the bearer of the pearl with wounds and her sharp eyes does he faithfully and wholeheartedly give her large amounts of peggats that could buy the red woman anything and ends his open hours to market a powerful and rich pearl somewhere else.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And with peggats that are earned she buys the hyperdrive and the freedom of the Skywalkers with ease because Watto senses the eyes of everyone on Tatoonie of the red woman that killed one of the hidden powerful justices of Tatooine and he guarantees that the Tusken Raiders that will venture to these markets will hear of this. Of his foolish actions against someone they respect for taking the Krayt dragon down.</p><p>They are able to leave to Coruscant faster but someone is still right behind them, tracking them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>MAUL</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Maul felt and saw two different things in the force as he charged the two jedi walking towards their ship with a shining boy and a woman with a small bag over her shoulder. A boy that while not threatening he could feel the potential of something else, something greater than his-  <strong>No</strong>.</p><p>He has to focus on the real problem and it's these two Jedi a human and a togruta that looks in his direction and talks to the human before he charges only to be intercepted by the woman. The woman who his master may have warned him of being someone powerful to a tool of his master but Maul could feel within the force her resolve and surprisingly calm nature to his presence.</p><p>No matter she will be his first kill to prove that the weak old fools were nothing compared to his rage and pain.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>AZARIA AZOAAN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Having many encounters with maul when master Obi-Wan was involved, Maul was bearable to fight against especially at Mandalore and on Malachor.</p><p>She was ready when she felt Maul's threatening force just as Qui-Gon shouted at the boy and the mother to get down quickly, Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber just as they nearly avoided the collision with the red Zabrak jumping near his first target. He struck right at Azaria’s head and she blocked, sparks ignited with the two lightsabers locked, her expression calm while Maul sneered at her.</p><p>  Ahsoka didn’t even react to this she faced much worse than teeth and a seething glare. Heck she was hunted since her arrival to help her former master and grandmaster to Mandalore and undermine Deathwatch's control, perhaps for Bo-Katan’s redemption, or for what <strong><em>her sister</em></strong> wanted for her people.</p><p>The ending of that of Mandalore and their people did not get in the end, but maybe now she could help prevent that.</p><p>She pushed him off and twirled getting into a stance while the Naboo engines were starting, sand surrounding them as Maul rushed to her again to only be pushed away again.</p><p>The other jedi watched with hesitation but hasten his direction to Anakin and the mother to the chrome ship, the sounds of lightsabers swinging and sand while blocking his sight could see shadows of two figures at a stand by. </p><p>Equals in power and defense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maul has discovered she was an equal in his power and skill that the <em>jedi</em>  isn't slain by him by now, his master said they are growing complacent but she wasn't in his very eyes and in the force.</p><p>His corrupted eyes in disdain but small emotions of shock looked at red eyes of amusement and respect in her eyes. Their stances still even with sand flying in their battle when he was pushed by the heavy winds of Tatooine and the woman took advantage of that, jumping on the ship her final gaze on him with <strike>pity</strike>...</p><p>He watched as they left, with an unknown emotion in his heart as she had no difficulty blocking and attacking him back.</p><p>Like she knew there were sith like him still in the galaxy hidden.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Ahsoka time traveling, loved tano and Kenobi and love Kenobi's, story called certain point; being and not being a separatists. Beside this story is unfortunately long so I might have mistakes that I just didn't or hadn't spot so yeah...<br/>Good day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>